Mamá, ¿como es que nací?
by HittaineUchiha
Summary: ¿Como le dirías a tu propia hija la rozon por la que nacio?.... Esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense..


Mi pequeña Aiko, tenía puesta su pijama favorito y roncaba con un ritmo regular. Dormía profundamente, podía sentir su respiración rozando mi mano, sobre su frente.

Después de disfrutar un largo rato de su figura angelical me puse en camino hacia mi habitación; cuando sentí una mano que me sostenía pidiéndome que no me vaya.

-Mamá, no te vayas, quédate con migo por favor-Aiko se acababa de despertar y me miraba con una mirada intensa, de las que te atravesaba hasta llegarte al alma. ¿Cómo me puedo resistir cuando me lo pide así?. Y ella lo sabe.

-Bueno, solo un momento más, ya tienes que irte a dormir y mañana es tu primer examen con- dije con voz firme aunque sabía que de cualquier manera me quería quedar con ella, y eso siempre me dejaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mamá, ¿cómo es que nací?-Sabía que mi pequeña había lanzado esa pregunta sin ninguna razón. Pero aún así, escucharla, la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se me desvaneció y una mueca de preocupación me había tomado por completa.

-B..bu..bueno..pues, sssk….- balbuceaba sin parar intentando pensar cómo responderle y la pequeña seguía esperando mi respuesta. Después de un rato que me pareció eterno, la historia envolvió mi mente y recordé aquel día, en el que lo conocí. Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

-

-

-

-¡ INO, NO..!- gritaba con todas mis fuerzas intentando no llamar la atención.

- Sakura, no te dejare en paz hasta que me dejes presentártelo-

- Ya no quiero...enserio- mentí, aún sabiendo que era muy obvia la falsedad en mis palabras. Deseaba a Sasuke Uchiha más que a nada en mi vida.

-Es el último día, es el baile, después nos separamos para ir a la universidad. ¿Quieres quedarte con la culpa durante toda tu vida?- Me reprimió Ino al ver que no cedía.

Mire a mí alrededor. Yo estaba parada junto a la mesa del ponche, con un vestido straple color blanco. Casi todas las chicas bailaban, excepto claro Ino, yo y gracias a Dios, la zorra de Karin todavía no tenía pareja.

Ya era la 5° canción en la noche y ni Ino ni yo habíamos bailado (Ino rechazó a varios chicos con tal de quedarse con migo), aunque cedió cuando Sai se lo pregunto. Ya había pronosticado que sería un mal día: Primero me había caído de la cama al despertarme, al ir a recoger mi vestido se me cayó a un charco de lodo y lo tuve que lavar y para acabarla mi mamá fue la que me dejo en el baile y se despidió con el típico "que tengas suerte Sakura…ah y no olvides, nada de juntarse con extraños..", lo que llamo varias risas de los muchachos.

Para encabronarla más, estaba en mis días. Así que tuve la necesidad de ir al baño. Mientras pasaba pude ver a Naruto, abrazando a Hinata mientras bailaba una canción lenta, y a Ten-ten con Neji; mientras seguía mi camino no pude evitar mirar hacia el lado donde se sentaban algunos chicos, ahí estaba siguiéndome con la mirada. Hubiera deseado que no lo estuviera haciendo porque en ese momento tropecé y rodé hasta llegar al baño de mujeres. Aunque nadie lo ollo a causa de la canción fuerte que acababa de empezar.

Confundida y adolorida mire para ver que me había hecho tropezar y entonces la vi. ¿Quien más podría ser? sino la maldita de Karin. Me miraba con una mirada de odio y de venganza. ¿Acaso no podía ser peor?

Se me fue acercando con una mirada macabra y una sonrisa de malicia, cuando estuvo frente a mí, con lo que parecía la intención de golpearme, cerré los ojos. Estaba ilesa, algo había detenido esa patada que amenazaba con dejarme un labio partido.

En ese momento mire y vi a nadie más que a Sasuke Uchiha, sosteniendo la mano de Karin.

-Vete, Karin- dijo Sasuke con la voz más hermosa que me pudiera imaginar. Al ver que Karin se había ido se volvió hacia mi i me dijo- ¿estás bien?

-S-si….- dije casi sin aliento. En aquel instante sentí que unos brazos me atraían con una fuerza como magnética. Mi cuerpo cedió totalmente y entonces….entonces…..

-

-

-Tome en mis brazos a aquella chica y la bese- me interrumpió una voz que me arranco de mis pensamientos- Así empezó esa noche, aunque no recuerdo como termino. Pero aquí me tienes unos años después con la misma chica y con el resultado de aquella magnifica velada.

Ahí estaba, era como un Dios, perfecto.

-Pero como…..- OH NO…..exclame para mí misma, todo este tiempo no lo había estado pensando, lo había estado DICIENDO. Al comprenderlo me voltea hacia Aiko para ver si ella también había estado escuchando, pero la pequeña se hallaba en el fondo de un largo y profundo sueño.

Fiuuuf, que bueno que no sabe lo que me hace su padre...


End file.
